


Halloween Party

by twomarvelous



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, TFIL, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Imagine your OTP, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, YouTube, colby brock x reader, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomarvelous/pseuds/twomarvelous
Summary: If you would like a part two, be sure to give us some kudos!





	Halloween Party

It was half past 10 when Y/N and her friends pulled up to the Halloween party. The street was already littered with cars and people decked out in costumes gathered in the mansions driveway. While she was dressed as a circus ringleader, her two girlfriends Chelsea and Avery went with the more revealing Victoria Secret angel costume. Y/N wasn’t the type to show up at a halloween party in only lingerie, no matter how famous the parties hosts were. According to Chelsea, the house was owned by a group of youtubers known for pulling off elaborate pranks and insane parties. 

“Y/N your costume looks awesome!” Avery said, smiling in her friends direction as they walked up to the driveway. 

Chelsea nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, at first I wasn't sure how the costume would turn out but you look sexy as hell!” 

Y/N’s cheeks turned red as she tugged on her spanks. “Thanks guys, I’m just not used to showing so much skin.”

“You should do it more often, you can definitely pull it off!” Avery laughed. 

Y/N laughed at her friend as they headed into the house that was already packed with people. The music was blaring through the speakers and everyone was dancing to a familiar song by Ludacris. Y/N admired all the colorful costumes as she followed her friends deeper into the house. 

“Hey, I see a few of the boys, let me introduce you,” Chelsea said before grabbing her hand and guiding her into the kitchen. She turned around to make sure Avery was still behind her but she was nowhere to be found. 

“We lost Avery already, typical,” Y/N uttered. 

Y/N’s heart began to race as she walked toward the kitchen. She had never met anyone famous before, but she wasn't even sure if being popular on Youtube actually meant you were famous. Instead of worrying, she tried to calm herself down by singing the words to the song that was currently playing. 

“Hey guys! I wanted to introduce you to one of my very good friends, Y/N. Y/N, this is Sam and Corey. They live here along with three other guys, Elton, Aaron and Colby, who I'm sure you'll meet before the night is over!” Chelsea yelled, trying to be heard over the music. 

Y/N smiled and extended a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and this an awesome party!” 

“Thanks, it’s one of the biggest we've ever had, and it's not even midnight!” The blonde one named Sam said before taking a sip of his beer. 

“Yeah, just wait until everyone’s clothes are off, that’s when you’ll know this party hit it’s all time high,” The other boy Corey said with a smile. 

Chelsea nodded as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music. “Corey, where is Devyn?” 

Corey rolled his eyes. “She is upstairs still getting ready. I know you're not surprised.” 

“No I’m not. Y/N, I’m going to head upstairs and see when Devyn’s coming down, you good?” 

Y/N nodded in her friends direction before heading back out to the foyer where Avery was already dancing with a group of guys. She quickly joined her and the two of them danced together to numerous songs before Y/N was ready for a drink. 

“I’m going to head over to the bar, do you want anything?” She screamed in Avery’s direction. Avery gestured at her beer and Y/N took that as a yes before heading in the bars direction. 

The bar was set up outside next to the pool where a handful of people were hanging out holding red solo cups. The pool was also full of people laughing and talking in high tones to be heard over the music. Y/N laughed at how crazy this party was and it wasn't even 11.

“Can I get you anything?” The bartender asked while pouring multiple shots of fireball. 

Y/N smiled. “I’ll actually take a shot of fireball, and a Miller Lite, please,” The bartender nodded and pulled out another shot glass. 

“I’ll take a shot of fireball as well, can’t let the pretty girl drink alone.” 

Y/N turned to face a boy with messy brown hair and a bright pink pig sitting atop his head. His smile was contagious and his eyes bluer than the sky. Y/N found herself staring and quickly turned her attention back to the bartender. 

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not alone,” Y/N told the boy while concentrating on the drinks in front of her.

He smiled. “Are you here with your boyfriend?” Y/N shook her head. “So you came with friends then, do I know them?” 

“Chelsea Shaw and Avery Walker, you may know them.” 

He nodded. “Ah, I know Chelsea. I’m pretty sure I saw her run off with my boy Brennan upstairs.”

Y/N let out a laugh that the boy found adorable. “That doesn’t surprise me,” The bartender placed two shots of fireball in front of them and each of them picked one up. “My name is Y/N by the way.” 

“I’m Colby.” 

Y/N smiled. “Cheers!” 

Their glasses clinked together and the two of them threw back there shots in one swig. Colby quickly thanked the bartender and handed him a twenty dollar bill before turning back to Y/N. “Have we ever met before? You look oddly familiar to me.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I am pretty sure I’d remember you.” 

This time Colby laughed. “Why’s that?”

“Well,” Y/N went on.”You’re very sweet, and handsome,” He nodded with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “And, I’m guessing that pig isn't just for halloween, something tells me you wear it all the time. I bet it’s a chick magnet.” 

Colby exploded with laughter, which caused Y/N to laugh uncontrollably as well. “Aren’t you quite the comedian?” 

“I try,” Their eyes locked, and she found herself irresistible to his charm. “Are you from here?” 

Colby leaned toward here, closing the gap between them. “No, I’m actually from Kansas. I moved here with my friend Sam about three years ago. We both decided to make the move for our career. We are both youtubers.” 

“Pranksters, right? Do you have anything planned for tonight?” Y/N whispered, pretending to be sneaky. 

“Nope, we are going prank free tonight!” He admitted while pulling his phone from his pocket. Colby rolled his eyes with annoyance while reading the text that had just appeared on his screen. “I’m sorry, Y/N. Some of the guys need me inside. Can we continue this later?” He mumbled while gesturing between the two of them. 

Y/N nodded and before she could say goodbye he was gone. 

A moment later Avery appeared outside, her blonde curls were now pin straight due to how hot it was in the house.

“Hey, what’s taking you so long?” She asked as Y/N handed her the beer. 

“Sorry, I got distracted. Hope your beer isn’t warm.” 

She took a sip and shook her head. “Nope it’s fine. So, who distracted you?” 

Y/N’s cheeks turned red, “How do you know it was a person and not a thing?” 

“Because you're blushing first off, and second you look amazing I’m not surprised that the moment you’re alone the wolves pounce.” Avery laughed. 

“Well, you’re right, it was someone. Colby actually.” 

Avery’s eyes widened. “You were talking to Colby? Wow, I assumed he would be locked up in his room with some bimbo by now.”

Meanwhile, Colby stood inside the house with a perfect view through the window of where Y/N and her friend Avery were currently talking. The girl was beautiful, and had a sense of humor that was hard to find. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and not only because of how attractive she was, but because he was terrified of another guy showing up and sweeping her off her feet. 

“I ran into Amanda a little bit ago, she said she was looking for you, so I lied and told her you weren’t invited.” Corey reported while spinning the Viking sword in his hand. Colby ignored his friend as he stared in Y/N’s direction. “Colby, are you even listening to me. Who are you staring at?”

He quickly turned to his friend who had a sneaky smile on his face. “What?” 

“Isn’t that Chelsea’s friend you're staring at?” 

Colby nodded. “Yeah, dude. I can't take my eyes off her.”

“Then why don’t you go hangout with her?” He said, laughing at his best friend who was normally not this timid. 

“I don’t know, she is way out of my league.”

Corey laughed. “You're not wrong about that.” 

Colby ignored his friend once again. “She is also with her friend, I don't want to interrupt.”

At that moment a familiar guy walked over to the girls and placed his hand on Y/N’s back. Colby’s ears began to heat up and he could feel himself growing anxious. “Who the hell invited Blake? He is such an asshole.” 

“At our last party I caught him flirting with Devyn, he is lucky I didn't punch him the face.” Corey added, annoyed at the sight of him. 

Blake’s hand moved an inch lower on Y/N’s back which caused her to take a step away from him. She was uncomfortable and Colby couldn't control his anger anymore. Without saying a word to Corey he made his way outside and over to where Blake, Avery and Y/N were standing. 

“Hey Blake,” he yelled, not caring that everyone turned to see what was going on. Y/N turned her head to see Colby walking toward her, his bright blue eyes now a shade darker. He quickly wedged himself between her and Blake, happy that he could no longer put his hands anywhere near her. “How’s everything going over here?” Y/N looked down at her feet which told Colby she was very uncomfortable with the situation he had just walked into. 

“Colby, hey man! I was just introducing myself to these lovely ladies over here.” 

Colby gave him a fake smile before turning to Y/N and her friend, “Hey, Chelsea is looking for you guys, she sent me to find you.”

Y/N finally looked up from the ground and smiled at Colby, “Oh, I was wondering where she ran off to.” 

Before Y/N could walk away, Blake swiftly reached for her hand, “ Why don't you guys let her friend know that she is fine. I’ll take care of her.” 

Colby couldn't control himself anymore, he was livid. “Blake, just leave her alone. Can’t you see she is not interested?” 

Y/N quickly pulled her hand away and stood between the two boys, “It’s fine, I’m fine. It was nice to meet you Blake, but I am going to go find my friend.” 

Y/N turned to head into the house, Avery not far behind her. Colby still stood in front of Blake annoyed at the fact he didn't understand the word no. “There is no reason for you to talk to her anymore, and if you have a problem with that you can leave.” 

“Relax, dude. I didn’t realize she was already with someone.” 

Colby chose not to respond to Blake and continued into the house after Avery and Y/N. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a handful of people watching but kept on walking. When he finally caught up with Y/N, he gestured toward the dance floor and smiled, “Would you like to dance?” 

She nodded in response and followed him into the living room where the DJ was set up. “Thanks by the way.” 

Colby nodded before sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest, and this time she didn't feel uncomfortable what so ever, she felt excited.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a part two, be sure to give us some kudos!


End file.
